


Punainen

by piccadillyblues



Category: Täällä Pohjantähden alla | Under the North Star - Väinö Linna
Genre: Bitterness, Gen, Reminiscing
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: Akseli kuulustelee Vilholta tämän opettajalta saamaa erikoisläksyä ja miettii sen sisältöä itsekin.
Kudos: 3





	Punainen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pohjantähtien hahmot ja miljöö ovat Linnan. Kursivoidut kohdat ovat alkuperäisteoksesta. Minä en hyödy tästä mitään. 
> 
> Tämän meille toi ennen kaikkea Ilkka Koivulan Akselin syljeksivän vihainen ja _katkera_ replikointi siinä kohtauksessa, jossa Akseli kuulustelee noin 12-vuotiaalta Vilholta opettaja Rautajärven määräämää erikoisläksyä - kertomus sisällissodasta opeteltava ulkoa seuraavaksi päiväksi, koska Vilho oli hitaahko ja hiljainen poika ja taustaltaan niin punainen, että Rautajärvi otti sen melkein henkilökohtaisena loukkauksena. FF-sataseen sanalla, you guessed it, 011 - punainen.

_verisenä kiristorstaina jyrisivät tykit taukoamatta… noin… pitkiä talojonoja paloi poroksi… ja noin… tu… tu…_

Tuhannet kiväärit.

Sielä minäkin olin. Verisenä kiirastorstaina mitä tämä tässä kertoo. Se oli juur siinä lähellä kun veljes synty. Kylmiä päiviä ja märät vaatteet, yölläkin kylmä ja tappelua. Ja oli siellä vertakin niin, vaikken minä sitä sielä tietysti muualla kuin omalla puolella voinut nähdä. Oltiin kaukana toisista. Mutta kai se uskoa pitää kun näin on ylös kirjoitettu ja koulussa opetetaan. Mummukin sanoo ettei se yhden vika oo jos kaks tappelee ja se on oikeessa niinkun tiet.

_tuhannet kiväärit kyl… kylvivät tuhoa ja… ja… kuolemaa… noin… kapinallisten riveihin…_

Kapinallisten niin. Meitillä ei muuta ollukkan kun kapinaa. Helppo se on voittajan sanoo. Voiton nimikin on häpeäleima keskellä ottaa. Tietää siittä jo että isällänsä on niitä kapina-ajatuksia vielä näin paljon myöhemmin ja aina. Olisko nyt niin kannattanu vapauttaakkan, sano Toolperi siittä mitä sano.

_kun punaiset kaikkialla maassa suorittivat lukuisia murhia… ja… ja… sekä harjoittivat kau… kau…_

Juuri niinkun isäskin. Koska setäs vastaan tuli kaks valkosta ilman papereita ja toi sinne. Minä kirjoitin paperin ja lähetin ne meneen ja sitten ne olikin jo ammuttu. Ja se on juuri niinkun olisin itte ajanu rekee ja vetäny liipasimesta. Kohta kai potkinu ja sylkeny ja nauranu perään. Itte ruustinnankin minä sielä pistin vielä käymälää peseen kun ei kulkulupaa suostunu ottaan.

Harjoittivat kauhistuttavia hirmutekoja yltyi.

_yltyi mielten kiihko… noin… noin…_

Siinä oli vielä että rauhallisia kansalaisia vastaan, yltyi mielten kiihko valkoisissakin niin, että he toisinaan ampuivat sotavankinsa, mikä kohtalo pääasiassa tuli kuitenkin venäläisten sotamiesten osaksi, jotka olivat taistelleet punaisten riveissä.

Ne ruumiit jotka kasvaa horsmaa tääläkin sen mäen alla oli sitten tietysti kaikki vaan kapinallisia. Rikollisia ja akitaattoreita. Sinun veljes kummisetä on sielä, jos Halmeen muistat, tätä kun lukee niin se mies kai kohta oli sielä sarvet päässä ja tappeli loppuun asti niin että vei lahtarit mennessänsä. Aunen velivainaa Hennalassa kai akiteeras vielä Halmettakin kovemmin kun niin viimmen tukehtu omiin sanoihinsa. Kun minä katoin sinun enoos kun sitä ammuttiin sekin varmasti vielä hymyili ja kähis että eläköön vallankumous ja kuolema Mannerheimille, ja minä en vaan kuullut kun siinä oli sitä pauketta ja hälinää. Setiäs ei kai olis ammuttukkan ellei ne olis juur astuneet eteen kun oikein hyviä nimettömiä vankeja ruvettiin ampuun. Eikä niilläkän ollu kun murhaajan veri. Kyllä ne on viisaita ne jotka täänkin meitille selittävät. On murhaajan veli niin on murhaajan veri sitten myös. Sitten on kelvoton. Ei voi päästää kun ei tie mihin semmonen rupee.

Mutta seuraavan sukupolven voi vielä pelastaa. Pitää tietää historiasta ettei semmonen enää toistus. On se viisas ihminen se uusi kansakoulunopettaja kun pitää huolen että varmasti menneet kauheudet muistetaan. Tietää olla tervehtimättäkin tunnettua murhaajaa ja rikollista kun näkee kylällä ja syljeksii työväentaloo ettei kapina vaan rupee uudestaan nouseen.

Mistä semmonen pahuus kumpuukaan kun punaasilla vapaussodan aikaan. Semmonen on alhasta ja raakalaismaista ja sen takia siihen ei rupeekkan muut kun rikolliset ja muut parantumattomat sivistyneen yhteiskunnan viholliset.

Niin se menee. Kyllä sinun on vielä luettava. Luet sillai ajatuksella että se jää päähän.

Tiet sitten mitä isäskin sielä teki aikanansa.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblrissa olen @violasmirabiles!


End file.
